This invention relates generally to guitar support stands, and more particularly to a functionally cooperative combination of a loudspeaker assembly, including a cabinet with a guitar support stand, to provide highly effective multi-functional apparatus.
There is need for apparatus as referred to; and also there is need for apparatus having the highly advantageous features of construction, operation, and results, as are disclosed herein.